19 BBY
The following events took place in 19 BBY. This year was known as Year 16 after the Great ReSynchronization and Year 981 after the Ruusan Reformation. Events *R4-P17, the Jedi's prototype for integrated astromech droids, was destroyed in the Battle of Coruscant. *Count Dooku is killed by Anakin Skywalker aboard the Invisible Hand. *Anakin and Obi-Wan's mission to rescue Palapatine proves to be successful, as Anakin barely manages to crash land the Invisible Hand on Coruscant's surface. *Delegation of 2000 takes place on Coruscant, between Republic loyalist and Supreme Chancellor Palapatine to whether or not he will give up his powers after General Grievous is dead. *General Grievous is killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi on Utapau. *Mace Windu attempts to kill Palpatine after Anakin told him he was Darth Sidious, but fails and is killed by both Sidious and the manipulated Anakin. *Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine's third and last known apprentice. *The Clone Troopers, led by Darth Vader raid the Jedi Temple. *The Great Jedi Purge begins. *The massacre of the Separatist Council on Mustafar by Darth Vader desolates the CIS. *The end of the Clone Wars with the dissolution of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. *The Confederacy is reduced to various Separatist holdouts. *The Galactic Empire, along with the New Order, is founded by the self declared Emperor Palpatine, taking the place of the Galactic Republic, thus putting the galaxy directly under the control of the Sith. *The Galactic Senate becomes the Imperial Senate. *The Order of the Sith Lords take over the Galaxy. *Yoda and Palpatine duel in the Galactic Senate building. *Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader duel on Mustafar, in which Darth Vader loses and is made into a Cyborg Sith Apprentice. *Padme Amidala's Funeral on Naboo, after her death on Polis Massa. *Bail Prestor Organa orders C-3PO’s memory to be erased by Captain Raymus Antilles, to make the locations of the Skywalker twins a secret. *Construction of the first Death Star begins. *Yoda's self exile to Dagobah via his escape pod, and Obi-Wan Kenobi's self exile to Tatooine. *The House of Organa adopt Leia Organa Solo on Alderaan, and the Lars family adopt Luke Skywalker onTatooine. *Jedi conclave on Kessel.Star Wars: Purge *The destruction of Caamas. *Obi-Wan Kenobi finds Ferus Olin, (a former Jedi apprentice of Siri Tachi), on Bellassa and foils an Imperial plot to mass murder the residents of Bellassa's capital city, Ussa. *Ferus Olin finds Jedi Master Garen Muln in the Crystal Caves of Ilum. *Obi-Wan Kenobi stops Inquisitor Sancor from finding information about Padmé Amidala's death on the asteroid Polis Massa. *Ferus Olin and Trever Flume find Jedi Master Fy-Tor-Ana, now going by the name of Solace, in the underlevels of Coruscant, with the help of Dexter Jettster *Ferus Olin is captured by Imperial stormtroopers in the Jedi Temple, and then interrogated by Inquisitor Malorum. *Ferus Olin, with the help of Queen Apailana and Boss Rugor Nass, defeats Malorum and temporarily rids Naboo of its Imperial presence. *Ferus Olin helps Palpatine against his will on the planet Samaria. *Roan Lands and Dona Telamark are rescued by Solace, Oryon, and Trever Flume. Battles Clone Wars: *Battle of Bal'demnic *Battle of Murkhana *Battle of Tellanroaeg *Battle of Mygeeto *Battle of Acherin *16:4—First Battle of Cato Neimoidia *16:4—Battle of Belderone *16:4—Second Battle of Tythe *16:4—Third Battle of Tythe *16:5—Battle of Nelvaan *16:5—Battle of Orto *16:5—Battle of Coruscant *16:5—Battle of Kashyyyk *16:5—Battle of Utapau *16:5—Battle of Felucia *16:5—Second Battle of Cato Neimoidia *16:5—Siege of Saleucami *16:5—Battle of New Plympto *16:5—Mission to Mustafar Imperial era/Great Jedi Purge: *16:5—Showdown on Coruscant *16:5—Operation: Knightfall *16:5—Skirmish on Shinarcan Bridge Extension *16:5—Order 66 *16:5—Duel on Mustafar *16:5—Duel in the Senate *16:5—Battle of New Plympto *16:6—Skirmish on Eriadu *16:6—Conclave on Kessel *16:6—Battle of Kashyyyk *16:8—First Duel on unidentified desert moon *16:11—Order 37 *16:11—Battle of Acherin *16:11—Third Battle of Theed *16:12—First Duel in the Jedi Temple *First Battle of Mon Calamari *Bombardment of Haruun Kal *Flame Night *Destruction of Caamas *Battle of Zolan Births *Gaeriel Captison on BakuraThe New Essential Guide to Characters *Greedo on Rodia *Davin FelthThe Essential Guide to Characters *On Polis Massa **Luke Skywalker (adopted by the Lars family) **Leia Amidala Skywalker (adopted to house of Organa) Deaths Month 4 (35 months ABG) *Flint Torul in the Battle of BelderoneUnknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous Month 5 (36 months ABG) *Skakoan combat engineer boss in the Battle of NelvaanClone Wars Chapter 25 *In the Siege of Saleucami **T'BoltonStar Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami **Durnar **Xeltek **Ausar Auset **Rath Kelkko **Oppo Rancisis **Xiaan Amersu **Tol Skorr **Bok **Sora Bulq **Stass Allie *In the Battle of Coruscant **Roron Corobb **Foul Moudama **DyneLabyrinth of Evil **B'ink Utrila **Roth-Del Masona **Valiant **Aboard the Invisible Hand ***Pablo-Jill ***L'lacielo Sageon ***Dooku ***Lushros Dofine *Orbiting Nar Shaddaa **Reeze Duurmun *In the Showdown on Coruscant **Agen Kolar **Saesee Tiin **Kit Fisto **Mace Windu *In the First Battle of Kashyyyk **KarnissStar Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy **Luminara Unduli **Bogey Squad's BARC trooper **CC-1004 **Bogey 1212 **Bogey 3856 **Bogey 4409 **Bogey 5632 **Bogey 9662 **Faie **Unidentified clone swamp trooper *Grievous in the Battle of Utapau *Ki-Adi-Mundi in the Battle of Mygeeto *Nem Bees on Orto *Sev over Ragmar VThe Order of Outcasts *Simms in the Battle of ToolaStar Wars Republic: Into the Unknown *Traavis on GarqiOrders *In the Battle of Felucia **Aayla Secura **Barriss OffeeEvasive Action: Reversal of Fortune **Inc *In the Second Battle of Cato Neimoidia **Plo Koon **CT-8770—CT-8910Order 66: Destroy All Jedi *On Bogden 3 **Du MahnStar Wars Dark Times: Parallels **Sian Jeisel **Severals members of the Soaring Hawkbat Clan *Saras Loorne in the Battle of MurkhanaDark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *On Coruscant **In the Operation: Knightfall ***Bene ***Olana Chion ***Cin Drallig ***Zett Jukassa ***Serra KetoStar Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith game ***Whie Malreaux ***Jocasta Nu ***A Zabrak JediStar Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit ***Sors Bandeam ***Shia Letap ***Jeswi Ele **Arligan ZeyOrder 66: A Republic Commando Novel **Etain Tur-Mukan **Tru VeldThe Last of the Jedi: Underworld *Unidentified Clone Commander (purple armor) *During the Mission to Mustafar **Passel Argente **Rute Gunnay **Nute Gunray **Unidentified Neimoidian **Rune Haako **San Hill **Denaria Kee **Shu Mai **Cat Miin **Po Nudo **Tikkes **Poggle the Lesser **Wat Tambor *Padmé Amidala on Polis Massa *On Coruscant **Jace DallinStar Wars Republic 78: Loyalties **Severian **Tartuta **"Justice Jedi" Month 6 *Dama Montalvo on CoruscantStar Wars: Purge *In the Conclave on Kessel **Koffi Arana **Tsui Choi **Roblio Darté **Jastus Farr **Shadday Potkin **Ma'kis'shaalas **Bultar Swan **Sia-Lan Wezz *In the Battle of Half-Axe Pass on New Plympto **RootrockStar Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere **Limbfree *On Orvax IV **Mesa Greenbark **Orso Meeto *On Esseles **Resa Greenbark **Dezono Qua *On Murkhana **Bol Chatak **Cash Garrulan *Fang Zar on Alderaan *In the Second Battle of Kashyyyk **CC-1119 **Siadem Forte **Iwo Kulka **Nullip **Roan Shryne **Ugan Month 7 *On Circarpous V **Lynaliskar K'ra Snyffulnimatta **Haka Hai *Gamy *Moolie *Lumbra *Callow Month 8 *Tanna on CoruscantCoruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight *On an unidentified desert moon **Fane PeturriStar Wars Dark Times: Vector **Crys Taanzer Month 11 *Sancor on Polis MassaThe Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning *On Coruscant **Rhya TaloonThe Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo **Gilly **Hume **Spence *Prisoner 934890 on Dontamo *On Naboo **Ryoo Thule **Malorum Month 12 *Aaren Larker on SamariaThe Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side *Robbyn Sark on Rosha *On Bellassa **TerrisThe Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon **Naima **Russell Wake **Roan Lands Unknown date *On Bellassa **Tike FlumeThe Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission **Trever's father *Ashka Boda on Coruscant''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *Evin Yarrow on AcherinThe Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire *Teeloo in space (Cularin system) *Bodo BaasThe Essential Guide to Characters establishes that Baas was killed by Emperor Palpatine in the Great Jedi Purge, before Palpatine obtained the Tedryn Holocron. As Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force places both the beginning of the Purge and Palpatine obtaining the Holocron in 19 BBY, Baas' death occurs in the same year. Notes and references ---- Category:Years in the Imperial Period Category:Years in the Republic Classic era BBY 00019 de:19 VSY es:19 ABY fr:19 av.BY it:19 BBY nl:19 BBY pl:19 BBY pt:19 ABY ru:19 ДБЯ fi:19 BBY sv:19 BBY